futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Professional wrestling
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Professional wrestling will continue to be vulgar and have adult content until the worldwide television ban in the year 2040. After losing their television audience, wrestling will slowly devolve into a fairer and nicer version. Wrestlers will simply show off their moves and fight like "two brothers" (similar to the Olympics) instead of trying to fight each other in a barbaric manner. Thanks to the increasingly imperialist ambitions of Disney, the formerly juvenile company will enter the professional wrestling world after taking over the WWE in a hostile takeover right after WrestleMania XL. History Wrestling in the Vulgar 20th Century involved things like invoking blood, profanity, black eyes, and engaging in make believe soap opera plots oriented for men's interests. A lot of mature content was used during the "Attitude Era" and "Ruthless Aggression" era of pro wrestling; which turned off women and children from what was once family-friendly. The economic crash of 2008 and Linda McMahon's unsuccessful bid for U.S. Senate inspired WWE to become family-friendly again. The addition of Twitter and Facebook further reinforced the family-friendly principles of the WWE during the Great Recession. On May 23, it is Owen Hart day and people should remember the day that Owen Hart died. Future history Disney era and beyond Disney's WWE will be the first federation in professional wrestling to ban the belly-to-belly suplex; which will cause controversy before it is accepted. All neck-related moves are also banned for non-PPV matches for Disney's WWE. Most professional wrestling promotions around the world will switch to a TV-G rating along with Disney's WWE. Smackdown and RAW will merge into a single Saturday morning show called "Disney's One Saturday Morning WWE Slam;" with popular British boy band One Direction performing the show's theme song. The WWE's current Thursday night minor league show NXT will be sold to a Chinese consortium for nearly $500 million. By the start of the 22nd century, professional wrestling will become a high culture event with a completely silent audience, a strict dress code for spectators, healthy seafood snacks and negative carbohydrate Coca-Cola soft drinks instead of popcorn and alcoholic beer. Due to wrestling's status as a "high culture" event in the 22nd century, there will be no more handicap matches, hardcore matches utilizing barbed wire, or matches using women as "eye candy." Weapons, if used, will be restricted to wooden and/or blunt steel objects (baseball bat, chair, entrance steps, trash can). All matches will either be single matches or tag team matches (with the steel cage being optional). Women will be given the same number of matches as men (in order to improve their status as actual wrestlers, rather than glorified supermodels that fight for a living). Violence and sexual content will make a comeback in 2124 when the people were sick and tired of paying good money to see wrestlers "fighting like a bunch of 3-year-old girls." Future WWE Legends John Cena and Daniel Bryan will become the first wrestlers to be inducted in the WWE Hall of Fame during the Disney era; marking the end of the TV-PG Era and the arrival of the Children's Century (which lasted from 2024-2124). Shane "The Franchise" Douglas will appear as a Disney's WWE legend in order to talk smack about Disney buying out the WWE after WrestleMania XL; which was sponsored by Facebook Nintendo. Most shirts and merchandise will be sold from sizes M-XXXL by this time due to the obesity crisis in North America which persisted until the 2050s. After television is banned and people start to lose weight in droves, merchandise is only sold in sizes ranging from XXXS (extra extra small) to L (large); which would be like XL (extra large) by 2013 standards. Shane McMahon will be installed as the new owner/general manager of WWE instead of the husband-wife team of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Wrestlemania CXXI WrestleMania CXXI will come to New Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York, United States of Earth in the year 2105 (the current Madison Square Garden eventually was sold in the year 2055 to become the region's biggest Wal-Mart store). By this time, [[RyansWorld: Fishsicles|fishsicles (popsicles made of in vitro fish products instead of ice and refined sugar)]] will become a popular staple items for spectators at these new "civilized" wrestling matches. There will only be one professional wrestling league by the year 2105; Disney's WWE. TNA (Total Nonstop Action Wrestling) would face a lawsuit in the year 2042 and was given a cease-and-desist order by Judge Brenda J. Stevens for "closely imitating the family-friendly exhibitions of Disney's WWE." The owner of this league will be Shane McMahon III. His moves will be banned permanently by an unanimous decision by the Gliese Wrestling Federation governing council (operating out of planet Gliese 581 g) for being "too rough and painful." Category:RyansWorld Category:Recreation Category:Post rock generation Category:Professional wrestling Category:Television